Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to use of nanoparticles to transfect cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to coated nanoparticles with a polyplex core for intracellular delivery of ploynucleotides to modify gene expression.
Background Information
Introducing polynucleotides into cells to alter gene expression requires appropriate packaging of the polynucleotides to protect them from degradation before cell entry, to permit entry into cells, and to direct delivery to the appropriate subcellular compartment. Effectiveness in altering expression may also depend on time-frames of release of polynucleotides from packaging after cellular entry. Available nanoparticle-based technologies for modifying gene expression suffer from low levels of cellular transfection and limited effectiveness upon transfection, at least in part because of their limitations in satisfying the foregoing requirements. It is therefore desirable to obtain a nanoparticle-based transfection agent and method of use thereof that addresses all of these requirements to enhance effectiveness.